The Truths of Fait
by TXJ
Summary: What if your best friend turned evil? What if your choice to save many killed a close friend? What if no one believed you that a dead hero had really been a villian. What if you knew someone was trying to force history to repeat. Friends/Family/Betrayal


_File # : 4764_

_Name: Warren James Peace_

_Ability: Pyromancer_

_Infractions:_

_Arisen (accidental) – Accidental burning of Maxville Early Education Center. See below for details._

_Vandalism (misdemeanor) – Graffiti and destruction of government property, Maxville Court House. See below for details_

_Arisen (misdemeanor) – Dumpster fire, Maxville Parks and Recreation Center. See below for details_

The file continued on for several more pages.

Layla sat on the sofa in Warren's front room, her eyes full of doubt and remorse as she set the folder back down. Her lips where pressed thin as she avoided the gaze of the dark haired pyromancer. Instead she shifted her gaze to her boyfriend, a slightly shorter young man with shaggy brown hair that had just let out a long whistle. She gave Will a sharp warning look.

He only pulled on the cuff of his blue jogging pants and said, "What? I didn't know he had such an impressive record and all by the age of thirteen. No wonder the whole school was in fear of you." Will laughed, not just at his observation but at the obvious discomfort Layla was showing in his reaction.

Sure Warren was hot headed, and rather intimidating, but Will had come to know what Warren would take offensive to and what he could shrug off. His girlfriend on the other hand still walked on egg shells around Warren. Will shot a pleading look that said 'back me up' to Warren who had his long legs stretched in front of him clad in black jeans.

"It's ok Hippie. Stronghold is right; it was all before the age of thirteen. I was five when my powers kicked in; temper ignited - go figure. Seven when my father was convicted add your usual pre-teen stuff to it and, that file and my school record tell the story well." Warren shrugged.

Layla stood up, flicking her copper hair over her shoulder.

"You make it seem like no big deal?" she huffed placing her hands on her hips looking him square in the eye.

Warren threw his hands up in mock defense, leaning back in the lazyboy.

"Will isn't the only one who comes from a long line of superheroes. Linguist, pyros, regeneraters, and a couple of alchemist. I'm nothing new on either side of my family. A walking talking lighter isn't very impressive when your father can do the same, save only in one language, and rise from the dead."

Will pulled Layla into his lap. It was obvious by the gob smacked look on their faces that they, like most, had forgotten that Barren Battle had not gone by his given name as a Super Hero, he'd taken a proper 'Hero' name in school, The Phoenix. It fit him, as a phoenix has unlimited healing ability, is a bird of fire and myth, and will be reborn as long as its ashes remain together. Barren Battle was much the same, a quickly regenerative pyromancer who unless removed of his heart could heal and regenerate to normal. Thus the multiple life sentences he was serving.

"So wait, The Phoenix, that is, was, Battle, your father?" Layla choked out with great pause. Warren sat up resting his fore arms on his knees. Will wraped his arms a bit tighter around Layla but kept his eyes glued to the top of Warren's head as he was now looking at a spot in the carpet right between his socks.

"So my mom says, I found his old uniform in the closet when I was twelve." Warren's eyes glittered with something neither of his friends could name.

"I bet that was a shock. Can we see the costume?" Will asked, with his typical Stronghold lack of tact. Warren didn't even bother to look up at the sound of Layla hitting Will in the arm.

"Dumpster Fire." Was all the answer they received.

* * *

Dis: I do not own Sky High nor the characters or settings. I make no profit off of writting any of this. The story is only for entertainment. Any similarity between this story and any other is unintentional.

Author's Notes: This will be a Warren and OC centric piece. Warren's parent's powers are not mentioned, nor the crime that landed Barren in jail. If anything seems to sketchy let me know.


End file.
